


Fleur x Hermione - Never Let You Know (Fanart!!)

by nosignofwings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, HP Femslash MiniFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosignofwings/pseuds/nosignofwings
Summary: can find me ontwitter&tumblr♡ :)prompt 2 down! I couldn't figure out how to draw fake dating that didn't just look like regular dating so here's this.





	Fleur x Hermione - Never Let You Know (Fanart!!)

[ ](http://nosignofwings.tumblr.com/tagged/hp%20femslash%20minifest)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "(I Was Told) To Never Let You Go" by Parabelle
> 
> I really wanted to draw them as yule ball dates but I have a lot going on this month and couldn't really get it together. I guess can imagine this as leading up to that idk... 
> 
> Sort of out of my element with drawing for the hp fandom still so hopefully this is alright. Okay, thank you for checking my work out and hope all's well! // ♡


End file.
